


Monster Girl Manor

by Warbler13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Demon/Human Relationships, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Maids, Multi, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warbler13/pseuds/Warbler13
Summary: A modern fantasy story featuring a mansion filled with monster girl maids where anything can happen. Mostly smut with some slice of life and story possibly coming into play later.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Lucifa, the Head Maid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, a collaboration between myself and PaleEmpress. Check out her stories for some much better content. Let me know what you think in the comments and if you have a favorite monster girl you want to have featured in a future chapter, let me know. Feedback, suggestions and ideas are always welcome.

Thomas was a summoner, and a skilled and wealthy one at that. Aged 22 years, he usually went by Tom, and he stood at six feet tall with bark brown hair and emerald green eyes. His skin was pale as he spent most of his time inside the mansion, rarely needing to go out. Being an experienced summoner, he was able to summon all manner of creatures to his dimension. His family had mansions all over the country, Tom's stood upon a hill just outside a small city.

Though he didn't live with any family, Thomas was far from lonely. Using his powers, he had summoned and hired a legion of maids to live with and serve him as he saw fit over the years. All of the girls in the mansion worked there by their own free will, and many of them preferred to live in the luxurious home than return to their original worlds, though they were all free to return at any time. 

Out of all his loyal servants, one particularly powerful demon girl —a succubus named Lucifa— served as the leader of them all. She took care of organizing all the household chores and who will perform them. Her number one priority was Tom's pleasure, as she feeds from it and enjoys the things they do together as much as Tom did.

As succubus, Lucifia's primary form of sustenance was semen, which was provided to her by her master on a daily basis. On a morning not unlike any other, Lucifa approached her master's bedroom. She was hungry and wanted to feed, but it wouldn’t do to beg... yet.

She knocked on the door to her master’s bed chambers, announcing herself and entering before even being granted permission.

Lucifa was over six feet tall, with dark eyes dotted with shining red irises. Her dark, purple-tinted hair was quite long, reaching down to her knees. This morning she was in one of her many uniforms, a midriff-baring maid costume, the top appearing more like elaborate lingerie than anything, and her bottoms were an absurdly short skirt, flared up. Lucifa was a master of positioning herself so that one could only barely tell if she was wearing anything underneath, or not. Her most covered extremities were her legs, draped in thigh-high white stockings. Beyond that, a great deal of her naturally purple skin was revealed.

“Busy day, master Tom,” she said in a supremely formal accent. “Up for starting it?” She asked, her barbed tail swishing on the floor beneath her. She bowed slightly, revealing massive violet cleavage.

It was still early morning, the rising sun was just starting to stream through Tom's bedroom window when Lucifa came in. There was an amazing view of a nearby lake out the window, but the summoner had something better to focus his gaze on right in front of him. 

He sat up slightly in bed which was big enough to share with at least three others, but was conspicuously empty this morning. He rubbed my eyes as the maid came into focus and yawned. "Good morning, Lucifa. Come for your breakfast?" Tom was already pulling off his pajama bottoms before she could answer, letting his morning wood spring out.

Lucifa licked her lips at the sight, setting herself on her knees and looking up at him, cradling his balls in her delicate, soft fingers, looking at Tom’s cock like it was a treasure. “You’re very generous, Master,” she kissed the tip, sipping at the pre-cum. Before she began to suck, she said, “remember, we’re taking in a new girl, today. Going to have to be on your best behavior.”

She slid Tom’s cock into her mouth, her agile tongue playing along his undercarriage. She pulled away, smacking her lips. “However, if you would ask me, I would greet her as you are.” She took him in again, deeper, her head bobbing beneath him.

"Aha, of course you'd say that.. ooh." He moaned a bit as the skilled demon's tongue flicked and swirled around his thick cock. "It's not a bad idea, though... Getting the new girl accustomed to the sight right off the bat." Tom's cock twitched with anticipation, already approaching climax after only a couple minutes of passionate sucking.

"Apart from hiring and orientation for the new girl, we've got the usual chores as always, have you already given your orders to the cooking and cleaning teams? Plus we need to get groceries today too." Lucifa's master casually went over the day's duties just before exploding. 

"Aah..! fuck you're amazing as always!" A huge load of cum filled the succubus's mouth as the penis filling it spurted several times inside.

Lucifa pulled away and began to jerk off the spit-slicked cock as she spoke, “You know at least I would love it to have such easy access to you. To have my candy without unwrapping it.” She kissed his cock again, playfully this time.

“Duties assigned as always, Master,” Lucifa said, “though you are always free to adjust assignment to your whims.” She sensed he was close to cumming, and eagerly placed his dick back into her mouth, taking every pump of his life-giving cream, swallowing with ease.

She gasped. “Delicious as always, Master,” she said, standing up, still holding his limp cock in her hand as she would hold the hand of a friend, her thumb rubbing a circle over the tip.

Tom hopped off of bed, enjoying the feeling of the demonic but soft and warm hand caressing his still hard and sensitive cock. Together, they walked over to the desk, where all the materials for the summoning ritual were ready, having been prepared the night before. Summoning rituals came in all kinds of varieties. For that day's summon, Tom had a magic circle drawn out on the floor after working on it for hours the previous day. Tom took some ingredients from the desk and placed them in the middle of the circle and picked up a spell book all while having his cock warmed by Luci's soft hand. 

"Let's do it like this, give her a nice show when she shows up!" the pantsless summoner chuckled, his hair was still a mess and Luci's glistening saliva was still clinging to his cock, but he didn't want to wait any longer to start the ritual. 

He began reading the words and the circle on the floor glowed an eerie purple. A slim figure started to come into being as he continued to read.


	2. Nimia, the New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new maid is summoned to the mansion, and has an eventful first day.

Nimia had been anxious all day for her assignment to a new workplace. It would be her first ever. She had been waiting in her room, dressed in her uniform —a traditional maid’s uniform, with a hole for her tail— awaiting her summons since the morning.

Nimia was small, a teenager, but looking to still almost be a kitten, with a lithe body and slim limbs, she looked awful birdlike for a cat. She had brown plaited hair that frame an unsure expression on a cute face. Her ears were the same brown as her hair, with the addition of snow-white accents, her tail leopard-spotted in those two colors.

When the circle opened beneath her, she gasped, shaking a little bit in excitement as she slowly faded out of this room and into the room of her new Master. She closed her eyes, and by the time she opened them, there he was.

“Oh my gods!” She yelped, clapping her hand over her mouth, her ears straightening upwards in the shock of the sight. The man —who must have been Master Tom— with his pants down, his dick out and in the hands a scantily clad demon woman.

The woman smiled at her. “Welcome Nimia,” she said, squeezing Tom’s cock to punctuate the greeting.

Tom smiled as the young cat girl blushed deep red at the sudden sight. "Good to see you're already prepared with a uniform." Tom looked up and down the girl's figure as she tried not to stare at his crotch. "I am indeed Tom, and the master of the house. I'm sure you're a bit surprised to be greeted like this, but this is the kind of sight you'll be treated to every day here. That won't be an issue, will it?" He asked, seeking agreement from the new recruit.

Nimia tried to find her words, blinking rapidly. A sight she was going to have to get used to? Often? Oh dear oh dear...

She shook her head. She was here because she wanted to be. When she was chosen, it was one of the happiest days of her life. “N—no, Master, it will not be an issue.” She licked her lips a few times.

“She’s cute,” Lucifa said, “don’t you think so, Master?” She asked.

Nimia blushed and looked down to the floor.  
"She is pretty cute." Tom responded as Nimia fidgeted and kept her eyes pointed downward. "Are you ready to take the tour of the house?" Tom asked as he stepped out of his pajama bottoms, planning on doing the entire tour bottomless. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable too, there's no strict dress code here."

Tom didn't expect Nimia to take anything off right away, but he did want to give her to opportunity in order to find out what kind of girl she might be.

Nimia’s finger fidgeted over the buttons of her dress, her fingers failing to unbutton even one before she gave up entirely and decided to proceed with the tour, fully clothed.

Lucifa smiled, then moved Tom’s dick in her hand, gesturing it towards Nimia. “Would you at least like to hold this?” She asked, putting some subtle force behind her eyes.

Nimia swallowed, inching closer. “A—alright...” she said, her small hand making Tom’s cock look absolutely enormous as she grabbed around it with her girlish fingers. She looked up at her master. “Is this o—okay?” She asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, it's just fine." Tom gave the nervous maid a reassuring smile as the unfamiliar hand grasped his cock. Her hand felt slightly cold, probably due to her nervousness. It felt refreshing to have her cool fingers wrapped around it.

"Let's start with the tour now, as you have probably guessed, this is my bedroom. This is also where I do most of my studying and preparations for summons." Tom lead the group of three out of the room and into the hallway. "I can show you where the maids' rooms are next." The group walked down the hall, passing paintings on the walls and other works of art on the way to the maid dorms. The dorms were almost entirely empty since everyone was up and working at this hour.  
"You'll be staying in one of these rooms." Both sides of the hall were lined with doors. "Luci will help you pick out an unoccupied one later."

Nimia felt Tom’s cock grow larger in her grip as the walked along the hall, passing two other maids —a fawn, not wearing bottoms, her hair pussy out in the open, and a pointy-eared nymph wearing what amounted to a swimsuit in the fashion of a maid. They both looked to the trio and giggled to themselves as they walked on by.

“It’s comfortable, especially if you invite one of your new coworkers to stay the night. We’re all very personable, as you can see, though I have to admit, Master Tom’s bed is by far the most comfortable. You’ll learn that soon enough, dearie.” She walked to Tom’s side and firmly grasped one of his ass cheeks, squeezing as she smiled at him.

“Kitchen’s next, I do believe, loves,” Lucifa said, leading the both of them further down the halls and to the large, empty dining room. A fabulous table stretched out to feed at least forty. “Something you’ll notice with some of these rooms is that they change, often. Empty, unassigned rooms are usually one thing until Tom or another maid grab the knob and want something else. Then it’s that room, to fit that need until someone changes it again. That said, this will always be the dining room, and the next room will always be the kitchen.


	3. Faeris, the Head Chef

Lucifa led them into the kitchen, and inside was immediately hectic. A naked, wolf-tailed woman with a motherly demeanor —though she looked quite young for a mother— ordering around at least twenty tiny naked fairies in their kitchen duties, everyone in the room stopping and turning once the trio walked in.

“Tom!” The cook, Faeris, said, putting her hands together, her breasts jiggling as she made a little hop.

Then, each of the fairies squealed his name, and Lucifa’s name, swirling around them and groping the three of them wherever they got the chance. Nimia yelped as a few made it up and out her skirt, one of them making away with her panties. Her face turned red as her blue and white striped cotton undies floated away from her.

Tom watched as Nimia's panties were carried away by the fairy and out of the room. "The fairies are pretty mischievous, they like collecting underwear especially, but they're hard workers and are a great help around here." Tom chuckled as Nimia watched the fairies flutter around them all, her eyes seemed to spin as she was overwhelmed by everything going on in the busy kitchen. 

"It can get pretty hot in the kitchen, so you'll usually see everyone naked in here." Tom explained as Faeris returned to preparing breakfast. "Faeris here is the head cook, and this is our newest maid, Nimia." Tom introduced the two to each other. Faeris gave Nimia a bright smile before turning her attention back to the meal, which was almost ready. Her tail swished back and forth as she focused on putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

“She looks like a real sweetheart!” Faeris said as she continued to work. “She’s got a nice grip on you, too. Probably a nice pussy underneath that skirt, if the panties are anything to go by.”

Nimia blushed even more furiously, her grip on Tom’s cock tightening apart from herself.

Faeris poured some of the stew she was working on into three bowls, and had the fairies fly each of them over to the trio. “Careful Master, dear, don’t spill it on your member. Don’t want to burn the merchandise, do we?” She asked.

Nimia finally let got of Tom’s now erect cock to take the bowl and start eating. It warmed her from the inside out, and though she’s never had this before, it tasted just like home.

"Definitely wouldn't want that." Tom laughed and carefully took the bowl in his hands. "Let's finish eating in the dining room." The group waved goodbye to Faeris while she finished getting the food ready for the rest of the house. 

"So what do you think of the place so far?" Tom asked Nimia while they got seated at the table. Around the table, some of the other seats were occupied by other maids eating. A lot of the meals were served cafeteria style, so maids could usually just go to the kitchen anytime in the morning to pick up some breakfast. Across the table from Nimia, a maid with huge breasts and cow-patterned hair sat and finished her stew. She was totally topless, and resting her ample bosom on the table as she ate.

Nimia was staring intently at her bowl, making only quick glances up to look at the gigantic tits across from her. They were... certainly something. Eventually, she told herself, this would start to feel normal. Eventually.

She took another bite, then decided, sooner rather than later.

She got up off from her seat and said, “Master... may I sit on your l—lap?”

Lucifa snickered. “Oh... I’m going to like you a lot, Nimia.”

Nimia blushed.

"Of course you may." Tom pushed his chair out a little bit to make room for the cat girl, his erection still standing straight up in his lap. Lucifa stared at his cock with her usual reverence, definitely feeling jealous as the new girl stood up and started to sit down on his bare lap. "Don't let your skirt get in the way." Tom commented just before she started to lower her hips.

Nimia lowered herself, pulling up her skirt, slightly, Tom’s cock sticking out from between her legs, she could reach down and handle it like a joystick if she wanted to. She squeezed her legs around it and whimpered out a soft moan. “Is this... is this okay for you, Master?” She asked.

"That's perfect, your legs are so soft, Nimia." Tom shivered a bit with pleasure as the pair's bare skin came in contact with each others. Tom ran his fingers through the cat girl's hair and scratched her behind the ear as she tried to make herself comfortable in his lap.

Their bowls were placed side by side and they ate together, Tom's cock being squeezed by his new maid's supple thighs the whole time. Tom could smell Nimia's shampooed hair as it was right in his face when he finished his food. Tom kissed the back of her neck while she finished the last of hers.

Nimia purred as she was pet. Maybe... maybe she could get used to this, after all. She could certainly think of unusual situations that were worse than this... she couldn’t think of many that were better, that’s for sure.

“It’s awful warm in here, Master Tom,” Lucifa said, “don’t you think Nimia would be a bit better off if she was wearing less?” She asked.

“I... what?” Nimia purred, still very distracted by everything else that was going on.

"I agree, it's really warm in here. Want me to help you unbutton, Nimia?" Tom put his hands on the front of her dress, feeling around for the buttons, ready to undo them once she said the word.

Nimia bit her lips and closed her eyes, nodding and helping his hands to the buttons of her shirt. “I don’t... need to wear anything, master,” she said, opening her eyes again to the see the cow-woman across from her watching. She kept thinking how each of her breasts probably had more mass than she did.

“You heard her, Master. She doesn’t need anything,” Lucifa said, smiling.

Tom started undoing the buttons on the newbie maid’s dress. One-by-one each button came undone between his fingers. Many of the others barely paid them any mind, but a few girls stop eating and watched as Tom popped open the last button. Putting his hands on Nimia’s shoulders, Tom slide the undone dress down her body, revealing her bare chest and soon everything else when the whole dress dropped to the floor below. 

Since she was sitting in his lap, Tom's eyes were only treated to a view of Nimia’s bare back, but his hands were now free to grope and fondle her modest, braless chest directly. Nimia rubbed her legs together nervously as the master of the house fondled her, involuntary stroking his cock between her thighs as she did so.

Nimia reacted to each touch from Tom as if it were its own explosive sensation, terribly conscious of all the eyes in the room on her. “Have you... done this with the other new maids before?” She asked, now naked and feeling extremely exposed, but also supremely turned on. The slightest touch would have her squirting all over Tom’s cock.

She grinded on top of his body, squeezing his cock between her legs tightly as she let out little kitty purrs, forgetting where she was, and how little she knew this man. There must have been something in the stew...

“Oh yes, this is all part of the orientation.” Tom caressed her body more and more as she squirmed with pleasure in his lap. 

He decided to test her limits and have sex with her right there in the dining room. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her up high enough to lower her pussy onto his cock. Slowly, he pushed it in, knowing that she was already on the edge of orgasm before it even went in.

“Oh! Master,” she cried out as, just like that, he took her virginity and slid himself deep into her moist pussy.

A few of the maids cheered as this happened, and Nimia couldn’t begin to believe that this was actually happening, like this, out in the open in front of all these people.

She quickly came, her juices bubbling and bursting along the shaft of Tom’s cock, but Nimia still wanted more. She wanted him to cum inside of her.


	4. Sariel, an Angel on a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel arrives in town to investigate the dark energy that seems to gather there.

Tom Gripped Nimia tightly as she came, feeling her squirm around in his grasp as her juices spurt out everywhere. He pushed himself deeper into her as he felt her pussy squeeze his cock tightly. Soon, she was sitting in his lap with his cock all the way inside her. Tom slowly lifted the newbie maid up before thrusting back into her forcefully.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and watched the show as it went for a while longer. Finally, after several more powerful thrusts, Tom came inside Nimia, her moans echoed through the spacious dining hall.

Nimia’s whole body slackened as she felt the rush of cum enter her pussy, eyes rolled over and blissed out as she stayed still, Master Tom’s deflating penis still inside of her.

Lucifa came to Tom’s shoulder and leaned forward, whispering into his ear as she let her massive breasts press against his shoulder. “Have you broken her in well and good enough?” She asked.

Tom slowly lifted Nimia's tired body off his cock and helped her back into her seat. The young cat girl's eyes seemed to spin with pleasure as she was left speechless and drooling in her seat. 

"I think so, she already seems to be getting acclimated to life here quite quickly." Tom responded to Lucifa as he felt her warm breasts press up against his body. "Though she might need to rest up a bit now before continuing with the orientation." he chuckled as the drool continued to stream out Nimia's mouth.

Lucifa turned her attention over to Nimia, putting her arms under her armpits and lifting her off the Master’s cock, setting her and her cum-leaking pussy on the cushioned seat beside him, her barely reacting to being moved, so.

“And what shall the rest of us be doing as dearest Nimia recovers from your lovely fucking, Master?” Lucifa asked in dry tones.

"Well, Lucifa, I was thinking that you could go out and do some grocery shopping today, we're running low on some supplies." Tom waved his hand and materialized a shopping list before handing it to the head maid. "You may wear, or not wear, whatever you like when you go out, so have some fun with it." 

Tom then waved over the cow girl from across the table, she ducks under the table and crawls over to Tom. Placing her head between his legs she began to lick his cock clean of all the cum and juices.

Lucifa took the list from Tom’s hand and perused over it, nodding. “Thong, thigh-high’s, corset with no top. Does that sound good?” She asked, listing all that she had intended to wear.

She leaned in, kissing him on the cheek, then on the lips, inserting her tongue between his lips, into his throat, before she pulled away and left without another goodbye, off to get dressed.

"Sounds great to me! Just don't get yourself in too much trouble while you're out." Tom moaned into Lucifa's mouth while she kissed him deeply and the cow maid finished cleaning his dick off with a few final licks. 

He watched Luci's shapely ass as she walked away to get changed.

Lucifa wiggled her ass seductively as she moved on, to her room, to her wardrobe, which stored a whole lot of clothing that didn’t cover much at all.

She came out from her room, wearing her new ‘outfit’, her tits exposed and propped up by her corset, heels clicking on the hallway floor. The corset, heels and thigh highs were all pure white, with matching garters keeping the stockings up.

Lucifa cast a spell, opening a rift in the air in front of her and stepping through it. Coming out the other side, she was in the middle of town, surrounded by bodies all on their way to living their own lives.

Lucifa appearing randomly in town was a fairly common occurrence. So much so, that today's appearance caused little disturbance to the daily routine of the surrounding people, though as always she turned heads all around her.

Men and women alike stopped and stared at the elegant demon's body when she appeared in front of them. Her pure white corset, garters, thigh-highs and heels shone in the midday sun in contrast to her dark purple body, drawing even more attention to her from anyone in her line of sight. 

The lustful stares filled Luci with energy as she made the short walk through town to the grocery store, the first stop on today's outing. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, an angel was on the lookout for unusual activity. Her long, crimson red hair was tied into twintails with two black lacy ribbons. Her outfit was elegant, consisting of a regal looking top, a short black skirt, black gloves and thigh high stockings. Being an angel, her wings were feathery and pure white folded behind her as she investigated the town. Her name was Sariel, and she was on a mission from heaven, to find the source of a mysterious dark energy coming from this town. She had hidden her presence from the humans in town so that she could investigate without drawing unnecessary attention.

Lucifa drank in the eyes on her. It wasn’t the same as semen, but lustful thoughts still fueled her more than well enough, and she was a walking magnet for such filthy imaginings.

She walked into the grocery store, the cold air conditioning making her nipples hard. She clicked along the aisles and went down her list, smiling in the direction of every man woman and child to dare look in her direction.

This was Sariel's first time ever out entirely on her own. Although she was surrounded by people in town, she was essentially all alone, completely undetectable by any human means. She had been searching tirelessly since the previous morning, with no luck. The young angel had earned herself a break by now, at least that's what she thought.

"This is my chance.. finally." The angel thought to herself. She walked over to a group of people waiting at a crosswalk and stood in the middle of the street. The group of ten or so pedestrians all looked her way when she began to undress, all unaware of her presence. 

Sariel began with her blouse, unbuttoning it one button at a time, her hands trembling with excitement. She felt the bystanders eyes look right through her invisible body as she freed her breasts, pulling her blouse wide open. The bounced a bit once they were out in the fresh air. Sariel smirked, proud of herself while she felt her panties start to moisten almost immediately. 

Next, she dropped her skirt, letting it fall to the hot asphalt at her feet. She stepped forward, leaving it behind. Sariel's panties were as elegant as the rest of her outfit, black and lacy with an intricate design, and adorned with multiple bows. She turned away from the group of humans and bent over, sticking her ass out seductively as she took hold of her waistband and slowly pulled down her exquisite underwear.

Lucifa came out of the grocery store with bags under her arms, chest out, crotch wet from feeling all the random eyes on her at once. She could, she realized, merely teleport back to the manor, but once she was out, she liked to stay out, take the long, scenic route where she could bounce in front of the deserving public.

Then, on the streets, she saw something that she wasn’t expecting to see. A pretty angel putting on a show. She licked her lips and padded over as quietly as she could, to catch the angel off guard, in the middle of the act.

Once she was close, she tapped her heels to the ground and whistled. “What a heavenly body you’ve got there, dearie,” she said.

"Eeep!" Sariel let out a small scream as the succubus startled her. With her panties around her knees, the rookie angel lost her balance and fell down face first in the middle of crosswalk. With her bare ass in the air, she lost control of her bladder as well, letting out just a little trickle of golden liquid, streaming down her leg.

"W-w-who are you?!" Sariel turned her face towards the tall purple demon girl standing over her. Sariel could hear gasps behind her while she was too shocked to move.

"Oh no.. don't tell me they can see me now...!" She thought to herself, the thought terrified her, but she couldn't help but get turned on even more as she considered it.

"But more importantly.. There's a demon here!" Sariel's mind was racing with all these thoughts as she made a small puddle in the street, face down and ass up.

The angel finally regained her composure and scrambled back to her feet. Quickly yanking her panties back up, she gave herself a bit of a wedgie before turning to face the demon. "What are you doing in this town, you evil creature...!?"

Lucifa watched as the angel fell and released her piss, licking her lips and wishing she could kneel down and lap up the shimmering yellow pool.

She watched bemusedly as the angel slowly processing everything that was happening, from the eyes on her, to her nudity, to her piss, to the demoness watching down at her.

“I am Lady Lucifa, angel,” the woman said, half-expecting to be recognized by the name, but not counting on it. “And I am out getting groceries. What are you doing here exposing your sex to the common people?”

"That's none of your business...!" Sariel put her hands together in a prayerful pose and chanted a few words before disappearing in a flash of light, leaving nothing but a few feathers and her damp skirt behind. 

Not being able to teleport far, the angel reappeared in another part of town. "This was just supposed to be a scouting mission, and I've been spotted already! She said her name was Lucifa, right?" Sariel thought to herself while trying to find a safe place to hide out for the moment. She materialized a book of notable demons to see if the name Lucifa came up anywhere. What she discovered is that Lucifa is quite powerful, but relatively harmless towards humans and neutral towards angels, based on previous encounters. 

Sariel breathed a sigh of relief, letting her still exposed breasts sink a little as she exhaled. Remembering that she was still visible, she snapped her fingers to conceal herself once again.

“None of my business?” Lucifa asked, blinking the light from her eyes as she disappeared. “Well, you really seemed to make it everyone’s business, love.”

She walked over to the remains she left behind and picked the skirt up with a clawed fingertip. She brought it to her face and inhaled deeply the scent of the angel’s juices. “Ah, like ambrosia,” she hummed, giving the wet parts a lick, the liquid sustaining her just as well as any other.


End file.
